Power converters are provided with an internal power supply, also referred to as Vcc supply, allowing a number of control functions to be fully operational prior to the initiation of its power stage. Such functions may include fault detection and regulation loop, assuring proper and safe operation of the converter.
Current converters provided with a regulated and stable internal power supply require a dedicated start up circuit which increases the complexity and the cost of the converter.